


The Coffee War

by Black_Cat_Autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Castiel is So Done with Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Gabriel (Supernatural), Coffee Shops, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), I wrote this when deprived of coffee, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Cat_Autumn/pseuds/Black_Cat_Autumn
Summary: After a (very) difficult morning, Dean just wanted to go to his favorite Cafe, order a strong black coffee before he imploded, and sit in his favorite spot.His plans are ruined when he discovers a handsome—er—annoying man sitting in his seat, acting like he owned the place! What starts as a misunderstanding becomes a war, both Dean and the stranger fighting for their acclaimed spot. Will they come to a compromise? Will Dean ever get over himself and realize that he’s falling for the enemy?Most importantly, will the cafe owner EVER catch a break?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 42
Kudos: 116





	1. The Meeting/The Battle Of The Sugar Packets

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back with another one! For those who don’t know me, hi! Thank you for taking a chance on my story. :)
> 
> I will be updating this every Monday and Friday until the work it is completed. I can’t wait to share this story with you!

Day One: The Meeting

Dean groaned when his alarm went off, blindly attempting to mute the sound. Comically, he ends up throwing the clock across the room. It hits a wall, making a peculiar sound. Dean frowned, peeking an eye open. 

SHIT!

The alarm clock was stuck in the sad excuse of a wall. It fell out, leaving a fist-sized hole in it’s place. 

Dean fell out of bed, rushing over to inspect the damage. Lucky for him, it was his job to fix homes. If anyone could resolve this (very stupid) problem, it would be him. After staring at the damage for a while, Dean walked into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and stripped.

He got into the shower, realizing a second too late that the water was ice-cold. Dean cussed, running a tired hand over his face. The water heater must have broken. Again. 

Great, fucking perfect. 

Dean finished his shower in a temperature equivalent to Antarctica. He shivered as he got into his black t-shirt and worn jeans. Hopefully his day improves from here. 

He would be proved wrong.... very wrong.

Only when Dean closed the door to his home did he notice how heavily it was raining. Still, somehow, the water was warmer than what he took a shower in. 

He sighed, fishing into his pockets for the house keys. 

Oh... He forgot them on the kitchen counter. 

Dean took a deep breath, attempting to control his temper. He walked down his driveway, getting into his black Impala and turning over her engine. 

Dean dialed a number into his phone, pressing it to his ear. Charlie Bradbury, his old roommate and best friend, had a spare key to the home. She would be more than happy to help him out! But she lived an hour away. She offered to bring her keys down after work, but she wouldn’t be able to leave work until four. 

So here Dean was at seven in the morning, soaked by the rain. 

Where could he spend the next seven hours?

Dean felt a wave exhaustion wash over him. He hadn’t had coffee yet today. The man smiled to himself when realizing this, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. He could get coffee at his favorite cafe! 

‘Gabriel’s Cafe’ was the best local coffee shop in town. It was always stocked with delicious pastries and, of course, a wide array of drinks. Dean would usually spend many of his mornings there. Hell, he even had his own spot! It was by the window, overlooking a clearing across the road. 

That would be a perfect place to spend his day!

Dean found himself parked in front of the coffee shop. He got out of the Impala, running through the parking lot. Despite his best efforts, he is once again drenched by the rain. He stumbled into the shop, slamming the door behind him. 

Gabriel was sitting behind the counter, feet propped up next to the cash register. His eyes widened when spotting his customer. 

“Hey, Deano! Did you just go swimming, or something? You’re soaked!”

Dean rose an eyebrow, frowning at the Gabriel. He loved the guy, but often had to fight the urge to strangle him. Instead of killing his friend, he offered a tiny smile. “Can I get my usual? Maybe add a slice of pie into the mix?”

Gabriel nodded, standing up and turning around to work. “I’ll get you a towel too.”

Dean waited, shooting a quick text to Charlie that he was waiting in the cafe. Gabriel hollered at him about a minute later. Dean walked over to the counter, pulling out his wallet. Gabriel shook his head, a grin on his face. “It’s on the house. Seems like you need something good right now.”

Dean thanked him, grabbing his coffee cup, towel, and pie. He then walked over to—

Huh.

His spot was taken. 

There was a man in Dean’s seat. He was looking out of the window at the rain, one hand resting on his laptop and the other wrapped around a coffee cup. Dean was not able to see his face, but the man had messy raven hair and wore a trench coat over a suit. 

Dean’s first reaction was shock. Then anger. 

Seriously???

Out of all days, this fucker had to choose TODAY to sit here?!?

Any other day and Dean wouldn’t have cared. Perhaps he would have been happy to give up his spot for someone else!

But today? Nu-uh, no way was that loser getting his spot. Dean walked over, balancing his coffee cup, towel, and pie plate in his drenched arms. “Hey, Chuckles, get outta my seat.”

The man turned away from the window, looking up and—

Oh my Chuck. 

Dean immediately regretted speaking.

This wasn't just a loser...

He was a handsome loser. 

The man had tan skin and high cheek bones, giving him a solemn look. He looked like he should have been on the cover of a magazine, not sitting in a coffee shop in some small town!

The most striking thing about this man were his eyes. They’re deep blue, equivalent in color to the vast and endless sky on a clear summer day. The man’s eyes were wide with curiosity, greatly contrasting his overall indifferent expression.

That’s when Dean noticed that the man’s (perfectly structured) lips were moving. 

Well, shit. 

Whatever the man had said, he didn't hear it. 

When the man finished, Dean rose an eyebrow. “What?”

The man looked up at him in annoyance, eyebrows furrowed and lips drawn in a thin line. “I said that this isn't your seat. It’s mine.”

Dean was first bewildered by the sound of the man’s voice. It was low and deep, rumbling like thunder. His voice was annoyingly flat, as if he was reading from a boring math textbook. 

Then Dean was angry. “No, it’s my seat! I sit here EVERY DAY!”

The man tilted his head (and no, it was definitely not cute). “You weren’t here when I arrived, and I do not see your name on the seat. In conclusion, this is not your seat. And since I am sitting here right now, it is, quite frankly, MY seat.”

Dean scoffed. “Okay, Spock, and when do you think you will be leaving???”

The man scowled. “Well, I was GOING to leave in five minutes.... but I think I will be staying longer. Much longer.”

Dean’s mouth hung open. 

This man was TRYING to annoy him!

He grumbled, turning around and sitting on the other side of the cafe. He didn't know if he should be angry or dumbfounded. That attractive jerk STOLE his spot!!! And his heart. Maybe.

Dean wrapped the fluffy towel around himself, holding the quickly cooling mug in his hands. 

Maybe if he kept watching the man, he would get intimidated and go away?

So that’s exactly what Dean did. He stared at the man from inside his makeshift towel hood, trying to look angry. 

At first the man ignored him, either staring out the window or typing away on his computer. About ten minutes later and the man turns around. “Will you STOP staring at me???” He snapped, eyes glowering at him. Dean smirked, not allowing the man the satisfaction of peace. 

Fuck—what is he doing? He was turning chair around to face....

Oh. 

The man had flipped his chair around and sat back down. Now they were both glaring at each other, as if partaking in a really fucked up staring contest.

So the two men maintained eye contact, mouths twisted into scowls. Dean had no idea how long they did this. 

Was this weird? For some strange reason, Dean found himself feeling... eerily safe.

Gabriel, who had been working in the back, was now watching them. Dean could spot him in his peripheral. Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed his coffee cup, bringing the luke-warm liquid to his lips.

Gabriel’s voice was strangely high. “Hey, Dean, can you stop eye-fucking my baby bro?”

Dean spewed his drink, chocking on the coffee. 

This was Gabriel’s BROTHER!?!

Dean scowled at the satisfied smirk that the blue-eyed enemy had flashed him. 

———

About two hours later and the man STILL hasn’t left. 

Dean had decided to ignore Gabriel’s brother after the whole staring thing. Maybe he could get some work done on his phone before Charlie came. The man was getting his own work done, typing feverishly on his computer.

But this was getting silly. How could he still be sitting there???

Not that he would ever admit it, but Dean allowed himself to spare a few glances in the blue-eyed man’s direction. 

Who could blame him? He was very good looking, even if he was a jerk...

———

Okay, this guy SUCKS!!!!

It was four fucking forty-five, and the man HAS NOT GOTTEN UP. 

Not even to use the rest room.

The man’s laptop had lost battery about an hour and a half ago. He had settled on reading a book, which was conveniently placed in his book bag. 

Who wore a suit to a coffee shop anyways? What was his job?

Dean barely processed that fact that the cafe door had opened. A familiar redhead’s voice rang from above him. “Hey, Dean, Sorry for being late! I got out of work as soon as my boss let me. It doesn’t help that Gilda is also the boss at home—

“Shush!”

Charlie rose an eyebrow at Dean, who was shaking his head. “That man” he jerked a thumb in the accused’s direction “is the enemy. I can’t leave, or he’d have won!”

Charlie rolled her eyes. “Let’s get you home. You look like hell—er—no offense.”

Dean sighed, standing from his seat. “Offense taken.”

The man looked up from his book, smirking when he saw that Dean was getting prepared to leave. His low voice rumbled, sarcasm leaking from his words like poison. “Nice too meet you—Dean, was it?”

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes as he spoke. “What’s your name?”

The man glared up at him. “Why?”

“I need to know the name of the man whose life I’ll make hell, right?”

The man smiled coldly. “My name is Castiel, and it’ll be me who makes YOUR life hell.”

———

Day Two: The Battle Of The Sugar Packets

Dean woke up, making an effort NOT to throw his alarm against the wall. 

He shot out of bed, racing to the bathroom to take a shower. 

He hadn’t forgotten about his rival, ‘Castiel’. He remembered that annoyingly rude man, who had really pretty eyes and wicked sex hair—

Nope. Dean didn't just think that. 

He got ready as quickly as he could, racing out of his home and into baby. He was getting that seat! 

He didn't even need to go for too long today! He just wanted to shove it in that asshole’s handsome—er—stupid face. 

He sped to the coffee shop. He, apparently, arrived right on time. Castiel was getting out of his car, which happened to be a Mark V. Good to know that the man liked antique cars, even if it was an ugly one. Dean responded by jumping out from his own car. 

He sprinted past Castiel, cackling like a witch as he passed.

“LOSER!”

Gabriel didn’t even have time to say anything to him. Dean rushed over to the seat, clinging onto it so tightly his fingers hurt. 

Gabriel laughed. “Really, Deano? The seat is THAT important to you???”

“It’s not my fault that your brother’s a thief, Gabe.”

Castiel rushed in about three seconds later, a scowl on his face. He walked up to Dean, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 

“Really?”

Dean smirked up at him. “Heya, Sunshine! Turns out you weren’t quite fast enough today.”

Castiel huffed, shuffling over to the table Dean had been at yesterday. He glared at him from across the room, bottom lip sticking out. Gabriel laughed. “Are you two seriously that low?”

Dean smirked, a sense of accomplishment and pride overwhelming him. He opened his backpack, taking out his blueprints and laptop. 

Gabriel brought him his cup of coffee shortly after. He drank it, making sure to sip as obnoxiously as he could. Castiel grimaced when hearing Dean’s slurps. 

About three minutes of Dean constantly slurping his coffee, Castiel breaks. He rubs his eyes, groaning. “Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are???”

The dirty blonde smiled contently. “Yup” making sure to pop the P. 

Castiel looked over at Gabriel pleadingly, who responded by shrugging. “No way I’m getting involved in this!”

The man turned to look at Dean again, who went back to slurping from his coffee cup obnoxiously. 

Wait—why is Castiel standing?

The man walked over to the coffee station, grabbing a fistful of sugar packets. He went back to his seat, pointing at the packets. 

“Slurp one more time, I DARE you.”

Challenge accepted! Dean slurped louder than before, ignoring that the hot coffee burned his tongue. 

Castiel took a sugar packet from his hand and threw it at Dean. It hit him in the forehead, causing a loud smack to echo through the room. 

He spewed his drink in shock. “What the—!?!”

Castiel glared at him. “Stop slurping. I won’t ask again.”

Dean felt his body heat up. Castiel sounded really upset...

So he did what any rational person would do when facing death: drink his coffee louder. 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “I said STOP! Do you know what the word ‘stop’ means?”

Dean smirked. “Make me!”

The man’s eyes glinted dangerously, making Dean wish he had shut up. Before Castiel could say anything, his phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his trench coat pocket, putting it to his ear without breaking eye contact. 

He felt small under Castiel’s frightening gaze... And safe for some reason, just like yesterday. Was that weird?

Castiel spoke into his phone, his voice low. “Dr. Novak speaking, who is this?..... Hello, what can I help you with?.... Okay. I can make an exception, since my office hours are soon. Just come in as soon as you can. Goodbye.”

Castiel hung up. His eyes locked onto green. “You got lucky this time, Dean. I have to go...”

Dean held his breath as he watched the man skulk out of the building. Only after he saw the Mark V exit the parking lot did he breathe again.

Gabriel giggled like a toddler. “One point for Cassie, zero for Winchester!”

Dean glared at the Cafe owner. “Are you... are you keeping score???”

The man smiled. “Well someone needs to win the ‘Coffee War’, right?”

“Did you just say... ‘coffee war?’”

Gabriel pressed a hand to his chest. “I came up with it myself! Sounds cool, right? I’m calling today, ‘The Battle Of The Sugar Packets!’”

Dean smiled to himself. ‘Coffee War’ had a nice ring to it.....

———


	2. Chapter 2

Day Three: Payback 

Dean rushed out of bed twenty minutes before his alarm went off. He had to win this war... ‘Coffee War,’ was it? Yeah, that’s what Gabriel had called it. 

Dean smiled, feeling confident as he took a (very cold) shower and styled his hair. 

Wait—why was he putting so much effort into looking good? It wasn't like he was going on a date or anything...

Then why was he so nervous?

Dean ignored the butterflies in his chest, getting ready for the day. He drove to the cafe, feeling accomplished when he saw that only Gabriel’s car was in the lot. 

Hell, the cafe wasn't even open yet!

He waited outside for a few minutes before the door opened. Gabriel looked up at him with a sly smile. There was a strange tone in his voice, as if he was amused. “Hey, Dean. You’re early!”

Dean followed Gabriel into the cafe, turning his head to see his empty seat—

Wait.

Nonono, that was impossible. Castiel was already there! The man waved at him, a cold smile on his face. 

“Dean.”

He stood the doorway, mouth hanging open. “How did you....?”

Castiel shrugged. “My brother works here, remember? I can come in as early as I want to.”

Gabriel walked over to his brother, ruffling his hair. “By that, Cassie means that he broke in before I got here.”

Dean scowled. “That doesn't count!”

Castiel rose an eyebrow. “I’m sitting here. How is that not winning?”

He grumbled in response, walking over to an empty table. He looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, ignoring the cocky smile on Castiel’s face. “Can I get my usual?”

Gabriel nodded before disappearing behind the counter, making Dean his coffee. 

He pulled out his phone, grimacing when he saw a long list of missed calls in his notifications. Dean brought the device to his ear, lips pursed together. It was going to be a long day...

———

Dean rolled his eyes, hanging up on his coworker. It was difficult to run his own company. He had to find interested clients, work on multiple houses at once, and ensure that his employees were happy. Dean loved his job, but sometimes it could be a bitch...

He sighed loudly, downing the last of his coffee. He glanced over at Castiel, who was still in his spot. 

Castiel was slumped over, his head resting on the table. His eyes were shut. 

Was he... sleeping?

Dean gaped in disbelief, waving Gabriel over to see his brother. He sighed, shaking his head. “Cassie has been working really hard as of late. He has a crap-ton of work to take care of.”

Dean nodded sympathetically. For the second time in the past couple days, he wondered what his rival’s job was. 

His eyes wandered to Castiel’s drink, which was still half full. Maybe Dean would be getting payback on Castiel for stealing his spot after all...

He stood, walking over to Gabriel. “Do you have any hot sauce?”

Gabriel gasped. “You wouldn’t.”

“I am.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Gabriel nodded, a crooked smile on his face. “I’ll go get it!”

Dean grinned, looking back at Castiel. 

His raven hair was even more ruffled than usual, sticking up in multiple directions. Dean fought the urge to run his fingers through it, shoving his hands in his pockets. Castiel’s lips were slightly parted, each breath slipping quietly past. For the first time, he looked relaxed. It was strange to see Castiel when he wasn’t hunching his shoulders or glaring at Dean with a scowl on his face. 

Dean felt his chest tighten. He forced himself to look away, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. What the hell was he thinking?

He decided to focus on Castiel’s belongings. On the table was a still-open laptop, a pen, and sticky notes.

Maybe Dean could write something?

He crept to Castiel’s side as quietly as he could, picking up the note pad and pen. He wrote, taking extra care to perfect his handwriting.

Hey, Cas!

I think I won today. If you decide that you want to surrender the seat to me, Sunshine, I would do it now.

Good luck at work!

—Dean W.

Dean pressed the sticky note onto the back of Castiel’s laptop as Gabriel entered the room. He grinned mischievously, handing the bottle of hot sauce to Dean as if it were a bomb. 

He removed the lid to Cas’ coffee cup as quietly as he could. He then poured hot sauce inside. 

Dean almost felt bad for Cas. He had passed out from exhaustion, if the dark circles underneath his eyes meant anything. And hell, did he look adorable when he was sleeping like that—

Nope, no way did Dean just think that. 

Cas was a jerk, stealing Dean’s seat and refusing to leave. Oh, and there was no forgetting the fact that he cheated this morning.

No way was Cas getting away with that! 

Dean mixed the delicious concoction he had created, popping the coffee cup lid back on. He set the drink back down on the table, shaking his head as he handed the hot sauce bottle back to Gabriel. He crept back to his seat and grabbed his things. 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow, Gabriel. Tell Cas that I won today!”

He left the cafe, getting into the Impala and speeding off. It wasn’t until he was working on a home that he realized he had called Castiel ‘Cas’. In only three days, Dean had given his rival a nickname.

He may or may not have fallen off the roof when realizing that.

———

Day Four: Apology

Dean arrived early to the cafe again. He walked in, sitting down in his (very empty) seat. It was almost depressing how great he felt when beating his rival. 

Castiel shuffled into the building ten minutes later, shooting a sour expression in Dean’s direction. 

Oh right, the hot sauce...

Dean, remembering the events of the previous day, snickered. “Hey, Cas, how are you doing?”

The man rose an eyebrow. “Only as good as I can be with no tastebuds...”

Dean laughed again, ignoring the overwhelming amount of guilt building up inside of him. “War is war, buddy.”

Castiel ordered his drink and got situated across the room.

———

About an hour passes before it happens. 

Dean has to use the bathroom. 

He held it in for as long as he could, biting the inside of his cheek and continuing to work. About twenty minutes later and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore. 

Cas had picked up any Dean’s discomfort, watching in curiosity. 

He, begrudgingly, stood. Dean kept his back to the wall, glaring down at his rival as he trudged across the room. He only broke eye contact with Castiel when he closed the door to the bathroom. 

———

Okay, what the actual hell??? 

Castiel, while Dean was in the restroom, had swapped tables. He was now sitting by the window, a smug smile on his face.

Honestly, Dean more surprised than he should have been. 

Maybe he just should have pissed himself..... it would have been better than letting Cas win. 

He grumbled, walking over to his new table, where his stuff had been—

Huh. 

All of Dean’s files had been ordered, stacked into three neat pileS. Castiel organized it all into different sections. 

“Are you an architect, Dean?”

His head snapped up. “Huh?”

Cas rolled his eyes, pointing at Dean’s work. “You have blueprints. Are you an architect?”

“Yeah. What’s it to you?”

Castiel shrugged. “I was just curious.”

Dean’s frowned. Castiel was curious about him? That was not bad.... nice, almost. 

He coughed uncomfortably. “And—uh—what’s your job?”

The man sighed. “I work at the university across town. I teach English and philosophy.”

“What books do your students have to read? Shakespeare or some shit?”

Cas rose an eyebrow. “A couple books in the curriculum are Shakespeare, but I enjoy teaching Mary Shelly and Dante Alighieri more than him.”

“Mary Shelly sounds familiar....”

“She wrote Frankenstein.”

“Oooohhhhhh! Was that the monster that was brought to life by some mad scientist???”

Castiel offered Dean a gummy smile. “Yes, although the ‘monster’ in the book is drastically different from how we depict them today.”

The professor suddenly looked guilty. “I’m... sorry I took the seat while you were gone.”

Dean shrugged. “You have nothing to apologize for. I’ll be getting that seat tomorrow!”

Cas’ grin faltered, and he rolled his eyes before looking back down at his computer. Dean grinned, glancing back at his things. 

That’s when he realized that his coffee cup was full. 

Castiel got him coffee— 

Or was it a trap?!? Was there hot sauce in it, or something???

Dean Glared back in his rival’s direction. Cas was reading something on his laptop, biting his bottom lip in concentration. 

Maybe there wasn't any hot sauce in the coffee. Dean brought the rim of the cup to his lips, cautiously sipping. It was... really good. There definitely wasn't any hot sauce that he could detect, at least.

Maybe Cas was not as bad as Dean thought he was...

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)
> 
> So, what’s your favorite book? (No pressure if you don’t want to answer of course. Just something fun to think about!)


	3. The Rant/The Chair

Day five: The Rant

Dean arrived a little later today. Definitely not because he wanted Castiel to have the seat. 

Definitely not. 

He just needed to fix the hole in his wall....

Dean entered the surprisingly busy shop, standing in the long line leading to the cashier. He scanned the room, finding the seat by the window empty. 

Was Castiel not here yet?

When he made it to the front of the line, Dean asked Gabriel. 

“Where’s your brother?”

“Awe, miss Cassie already?”

Dean’s cheeks burned. He scoffed, hoping to cover up his flustered appearance with annoyance. “No, you jerk, I was just curious!”

Gabriel grinned. “He’s finishing up a lecture back at the university. He should be in soon. Cassie would never skip out on your stupid Coffee War....”

Dean smiled to himself. “Can I pay for his coffee?”

Gabriel scowled at him, bottom lip sticking out. “I hate you.”

Dean just smirked, taking his drink from Gabriel’s hands and walking over to the table. He sat in his chair, coffee mug in one hand and phone in the other. Not ten minutes later and Cas walks in. He offers Dean a quick grimace before talking to Gabriel. 

Dean tuned out their conversation, playing an enticing game of Candy Crush on his phone. Three minutes later and Cas shuffled up to him. He shifted his weight when he spoke.

“Thank you for the coffee, Dean.”

He looked up, eyes locking with electric blue. He offered a small smile. “Don’t get used to it, Sunshine.”

Castiel broke eye contact. “I know that we are in the middle of a war, but... can I talk with you for a few minutes? I had a bad morning and I was hoping that I could rant to you about it.”

Dean’s heart skipped. He didn’t know if he should be shocked or suspicious. Cas actually wanted to talk to him? 

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. “I—uh... sure—er—are you okay?”

Castiel gave him a small smile, taking a sip of his coffee. He remained standing, his free hand resting on his book bag. “I told you yesterday that I was a professor, right?”

Dean nodded in confirmation. 

Castiel continued. “A few of my students have been inadequate in their performance. They don’t turn in their essays and overshare in class, and that’s if they bother to show up at all.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. A few of the students’ parents tried to offer me money in return of a good grade. They keep pestering me, even though I keep refusing...”

“Are you kidding me?”

Castiel sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I wish that I was.”

Dean’s fists clenched, a bitter taste in his mouth. “No wonder you are having a bad day. Are there any positives to teaching?”

His eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Cas then smiled, looking far away. “I have a couple of wonderful students, and teaching them makes it all worth while, especially my niece, Claire. She is very fun to teach.”

“Claire, huh? Is she smart?”

“Very smart, but also stubborn. She always disagrees with me in class. If I told her the sky was blue, she would try and convince me that it was actually grey. And she’s kind... despite her rough exterior, she is extremely caring.”

Dean smiled. He liked hearing Castiel ramble about his niece. The professor obviously loved her a lot. 

Castiel opened his mouth to continue, but Dean’s phone rang. He smiled apologetically before looking down at his notifications.

It was Benny, the Co-owner to Dean’s company. Apparently, a client had offered them a deal.

Dean stood. “Oh my Chuck—I gotta go.”

Castiel grinned. “So the seat is mine today?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just for today.”

He left the coffee shop, but not before looking back at Castiel. He was still standing, watching Dean leave with a smile on his face. Something about Castiel made Dean’s heart race. At first he thought it was because he just hated the guy, or was embarrassed around him. 

Now he wasn’t so sure. 

Dean was exited to see Cas tomorrow... more exited than he should be.

———

Day Nine: The Chair

“Are you sure about this???”

Dean grinned, licking his lips. “Hell yeah! I’ve gone soft, Gabriel. I almost offered Cas my seat yesterday. I need to get my game back up or I’ll lose!”

The past four days had been peaceful. Dean didn't fight for the seat when Cas beat him to it, who wouldn’t try and take it if he was already there. It was like they were becoming... 

Friends. 

Gross!

Dean removed the remaining screws of the chair, rigging it to break. “Okay... when Cas sits, it’ll give way.”

Gabriel grimaced, his eyes darting between Dean and the chair. “Okay, but don’t blame me when Cassie decides to murder you...”

Dean stood back up, walking over to his new seat. He sat and waited for Castiel, who entered the cafe about half an hour later. He grinned when seeing Dean at a different table. 

“Giving up already? Does this mean I win the Coffee War?”

The accused shrugged. He covered up his smile by drinking his coffee.

The loud crash to the side of Dean was more than enough to convey what had happened. He turned his head. Castiel was on the floor, a dumbfounded look on his face. His eyes were blown wide, as if he had seen a ghost.

Blue meet green. “That was you, wasn't it?”

Dean winked, taking another sip of his coffee. “You know me too well, Sunshine!”

Castiel’s head swiveled to look at his brother, who was busy laughing behind the counter. “I thought you were on MY side!”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m on both sides.”

Castiel rolled his eyes before standing, taking his book bag off of the table. 

Why is he coming over—

Dean moved his computer away before it could be crushed by Castiel’s book bag. “Hey, what are you doing?!?”

Castiel glared at him as he dragged a chair over. He sat across from Dean, taking a stack of papers from his book bag. 

“You rigged the chair and now it’s broken. Honestly, I would rather bother you by sitting here than give you the satisfaction of beating me. So you are stuck with me, like it or not.”

Dean had never been this close to Cas before. They were sharing a table only meant for one person. If he moved himself any closer, their knees would collide.

Okay, all he had to do was avoid Cas. 

Not too hard, right?

———

Okay, it was very hard. 

Dean couldn't help himself. Every other minute, he would glance up to see what his rival was doing. 

Cas would be sitting there contently, grading his students’ essays. He bit his bottom lip in concentration, eyes darting across the words on a page.

Dean wondered what it would be like it he were the one to bite Castiel’s lip—

Fuck. 

He definitely didn't just think that. No Way.

Cas sighed, putting the last of the now-graded tests in a pile. He looked up and gave Dean a gummy grin. 

He found himself smiling back. “Did your students do well?”

Cas nodded. “Most of them did very well. What have you been doing over the past couple of hours?”

Dean frowned. It’s already been two hours?

“I—um— I’ve been doing a mix of things. I sent a quick test to my brother, worked on blueprints for a home I’m working on, and was just about to call someone to fix my water heater.”

Castiel tilted his head sideways. “You have a brother?”

Dean nodded. “Sammy is my little brother. He called last night to tell me he taking a break from work, and asked if he could visit me. That’s why I need someone to fix my water heater—”

He paused, frowning at his rival. “Wait—are you not angry at me for rigging the chair to break? You haven’t yelled at me for that yet.”

Castiel smiled, a scary glint in his eyes. “I’ll just have to get you back...”

Dean scowled, wrapping his hands around his coffee cup. Maybe rigging the chair was a mistake

———

Gabriel’s POV:

He watched as Dean and his brother argued.

“Move your damn leg!”

“No, this is MY half of the table.”

“Are you kidding me???”

“Are you stupid?”

“No.”

“Then that’s your answer!!!”

Yup. This has been going on for about... three hours now. 

Gabriel could see what was happening. All the childish bickering, the way they would stare when they thought the other wasn’t looking—

It was obvious they liked each other. 

When Dean left the cafe, shouting profanities as he went (and a possible wink, but it’s debatable), Gabriel sat across from his brother. 

Cassie had a tiny smile on his face, his eyes glued on the Impala as it sped from the parking lot.

Gabriel drummed his fingers against the table. “So... Dean, huh?”

He scoffed. “What about him?”

Gabriel grinned. “Good looking guy.”

“Yeah, he is—I mean, he’s not the most disgusting creature in the universe.”

He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking suggestively at Cassie. “You could just ask him out, you know.”

His brother chocked, face reddening. “Why the hell would I do that???”

“Dude, it’s so obvious you like him!”

“I don’t.”

Gabriel rose an eyebrow in response. Castiel just grimaced, hugging his book bag to his chest. “Whatever.”

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y’all, half way through the story! 
> 
> Okay, fun question of the day: Have you ever played an instrument? If so, what? Did/do you like it? If not, what is an instrument you have always wanted to play?


	4. Getting Even/A Change In Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, ya’ll! I had a lot on my ‘to do’ list today and fell behind schedule. I hope you like the chapter!

Day Ten: Getting Even

Dean entered the coffee shop like it was no man’s land. 

Anything could happen. 

Gabriel had called Dean last night, just to tell him about Castiel and his barbaric forms of revenge. He went into vivid detail about all the things that Cas had done in retaliation to pranks. 

For example, Gabriel had once drew on Cas’ face while he was sleeping. The younger brother reacted by leaving a snake in his bed. 

Yes, a snake. 

Dean’s eyes locked with Cas, who was already sitting in his seat. There was a mischievous smile on his lips. 

Okay, and it was definitely NOT hot.

Nope. 

Dean ordered his drink and shuffled over to an unoccupied table. He kept his eyes on Cas the entire time, sitting with his back to the wall. 

“Heya, sunshine.”

“Dean.”

He refused to break eye contact with his rival, even when drinking his coffee. Cas seemed content none the less, smiling smugly as he typed on his laptop. 

After about ten minutes, Dean began to relax. 

Maybe Cas didn't do anything. Sure, the chances that he would spare Dean were slim, but a person could dream, right?

Dean gasped when he knocked his coffee cup over. Luke-warm coffee stained his jeans. He groaned, looking down at his thigh. “Dammit.”

He stood, walking across the cafe and opening the restroom door—

“FUCK!”

Dean stood in shock, drenched by a bucket of ice water. It had fallen from the cieling, as if it had been propped on top of the door. He spun around and locked eyes with Cas. There was a thin smile on his face. 

Dean gaped. “Did you...?”

Cas winked before looking back at his computer. He. Fucking. Winked.

“Now we’re even.”

———

Day fourteen: A Change In Plans

Dean walked into the cafe, eyes wandering to his favorite spot. To his surprise, no one was there.

He sighed, his stomach dropping in disappointment. 

Gabriel offered Dean a smile. “The usual?”

“Yup, but make it to go. There’s a house I’m working on across town, and I need to get there early.”

Gabriel nodded, turning around to work. 

He glanced back at the empty seat by the window. “Is Cas not coming in today?”

“No, he’s teaching. Poor Cassie didn't even have time to stop for coffee! He’s probably going to be really grumpy without caffeine in him.”

Dean grinned. The university was on the way to the house he was working on! Maybe he could get Cas coffee...

Dean’s face burned when he spoke. “Hey, Gabe, can you get me another drink?”

“Yeah, man, what’ll it be?”

“Whatever Cas likes.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “What? Why are you— WAIT! Are you going to get him coffee???”

Dean grimaced. “Don’t get your apron in a twist! I just thought that since I was on the way—

Gabriel squealed in excitement, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. He shoved it into Dean’s hands, grinning like a toddler.

“Go get em’, tigger!”

Dean rolled his eyes, leaving the cafe and climbing into the Impala. 

He was going to regret this, wasn't he?

———

Dean sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair. This was a mistake. Why the hell was he voluntarily getting his rival coffee? 

Well, it was too late to back out now.

Dean sighed, opening the car door. He got out of the Impala, reaching back inside to grab Cas’ coffee. 

“Hey, nice car!”

Dean frowned, turning to face the woman behind him. A thin layer of eyeliner accompanied a pair of electric blue eyes. Long blonde hair was tied into a tight ponytail. 

He gave the student a nervous smile. “Thanks. Do you know were the ‘English and Philosophy’ class is?”

She grinned. “Oh yeah, I was just on my way there! I can show you how to get there, if you want.”

Dean nodded, falling into pace next to her. The student hummed, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Are you Dean, by any chance?”

His eyes widened. “You know who I am?”

The woman shrugged, a smirk on her face. “Never mind.”

Dean frowned. How did she know his name?

They walked across campus, arriving at a huge lecture room. There were more students than Dean thought there would be. Around eighty people were present, all busy preparing for class. 

Dean’s eyes’ drifted to the front of the room. His heart fluttered when he saw a disheveled Cas standing behind a podium, glowering down at his computer. 

The woman spoke before Dean could run out. “Hey, look who I found!”

Cas looked up, an exasperated look on his face. “What are you talking—

His eyes met Dean’s.

Cas took a step backward, his mouth hanging open. “Dean?”

He nodded, shifting his weight. “Heya, Sunshine.” He ignored the ‘awes’ from the eavesdropping students. “Gabriel told me that you weren’t able to get coffee today. I was passing through here on the way to work, so I thought that I would get you—ugh, just take the coffee.”

Castiel hesitantly crept over, stopping about a foot away. He frowned at Dean, biting down on his bottom lip. “The coffee isn’t poisoned, is it?”

“Not this time.”

Cas offered him a gummy smile. “Well, that’s very kind of you.”

Dean extended his arm, holding out the coffee cup. Castiel took it, wrapping his hands around the cylindrical surface. He nodded in the blonde student’s direction. “So you’ve met Claire, I see.”

Wait...

Dean looked back over at the blonde woman, eyes wide. Was this the niece that Cas had told him about? 

“So you’re Claire, huh?”

She nodded. “And you’re the infamous Dean we have been hearing about! Castiel has told me and the rest of the class about your Coffee War. The hot sauce was a nice touch.”

So Cas... told his class about him?

Claire continued, eyebrows raised. “He thinks you’re smart! Oh, and although he won’t admit it, he thinks you’re handsome—

Castiel shushed her, his face a violent shade of red. 

Dean smirked. “I guess you’re not so bad yourself.”

The students in the class murmured amongst each other, grins on their faces. Cas stared at him, his head slightly tilted to the side. “Do you want to stay for my lecture?”

The students cheered in approval. 

He wrung his hands. “I wish I could, but there’s a house I need to work on. Next time, maybe?”

Castiel shrugged, a neutral expression on his face. “Only if you bring me coffee again.”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine.”

He let a grin slide onto his face, heart skipping a beat when his rival returned the gesture. Dean suddenly realized that he liked getting Cas to smile. He liked it more than making Cas upset, at least...

He was roused from his thoughts when Claire coughed uncomfortably, eyes shifting between him and her uncle. Dean, suddenly self conscious, smiled shyly at Castiel. “See ya later!”

He practically sprinted out of the building, a crooked grin on his face. 

———


	5. Chapter 5

Day Twenty: 

Dean yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was in the Impala, waiting for his brother’s plane to land. Sam decided to visit for a couple weeks, needing a break from work.

The wait wasn't long. Within twenty minutes, Sam was exiting the airport. Dean grinned, getting out of the car and walking up to him. He wrapped his brother in a bear hug before grabbing his suitcase. 

“Heya, Sammy! How was the flight?”

He shrugged. “Not a lot of people on the plane. Taking a red-eye is NOT fun.”

Dean chuckled, shoving his brother’s suitcase into the trunk. “You tired?”

“No, I probably just need coffee.”

Dean grinned. “We have a great local cafe here, if you want to get something.”

Sam nodded, climbing into the passenger’s seat of Baby. “Sounds great!”

———

Dean pushed the cafe door open, holding it for his trailing brother. 

Gabriel looked up from his phone. He gasped when seeing Dean’s brother, bringing a hand to his chest. 

“Holy shit!”

Dean rose an eyebrow. “What?”

He pointed at Sam, eyes wide. “Your friend is HOT.”

Sam’s face flushed, and he looked down at the floor. Dean grinned, elbowing the moose. “Can we get an espresso for my ‘hot’ brother, then?”

Gabriel nodded frantically, turning around to work.

Sam hummed as he observed the Cafe. “I can see why you like this place so much, Dean. It’s very cozy!”

Gabriel laughed, looking at them from over his shoulder. “That’s not the only reason your brother likes it, huh Deano???”

Dean grimaced, crossing his arms. Was it hot in here, or was that just him? 

“Shut up and make the coffee.”

Sam rose an eyebrow, a smile toying with his lips. “What is he talking about?”

As if on cue, the door to the cafe opens. Cas walks in, a notebook in his arms. Time stops when his eyes lock with Dean’s. Sam grinned, eyes darting between the handsome stranger and his awestruck brother.

Cas walked across the room, standing in line behind them. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean offered him a shy smile, ignoring the suggestive look on Sam’s face. “Heya, Cas. How did your class go?”

He rolled his eyes, the corner of his mouth raising slightly. “Pretty well, despite the fact that everyone wanted to talk about the ‘Coffee War’ instead of the actual class. My students think I’m winning, by the way.”

Dean scowled, pushing his brother out of the way so he could see Cas better. “Look, Sunshine, I am winning this thing. You’ll see.”

The man offered Dean a gummy smile, his eyes glinting dangerously. His eyes then drifted up to the moose. He tilted his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly Cas seemed stiff, his smile fading. 

“Who are you?”

Dean rested his hand on his shoulder. “This is my brother, Sammy.”

Sam extended his hand for Cas to shake. “It’s Sam, not ‘Sammy.’”

Cas shook his hand, nodding. A relieved smile replaced his concerned expression. “It’s nice to meet you. You have an... interesting brother.”

“Tell me about it!”

Gabriel walked around the counter, absently shoving Dean’s coffee into his hands before walking over to Sam. He grinned, winking as he gingerly handed Sam his drink. 

“You’ll find my number on the bottom of the cup, gorgeous.”

Sam’s ears turned a violent red and he adverted his gaze from the coffee shop owner. Dean smiled at his brother’s distress, taking a sip from his coffee. He would never let him live this down!

Gabriel walked back behind the counter, grabbing an empty coffee cup. He began to make Castiel’s drink. 

Sam sighed, his face still a considerable shade of pink. “Do you mind if we go home? I would really like to take a shower and unpack...”

Dean grimaced. Should he tell his brother that the water heater is broken, or should he just let him figure it out himself?

“Sure, let’s go.”

He looked back at Castiel a couple times as he left the cafe, a sense of longing lingering in his chest. He barely got to talk to him today!

Dean settled into the Impala, blasting music from the radio. Sam got into the passenger’s seat with a smirk on his face. About ten seconds of awkward silence later and he speaks. “So... Cas, huh?”

Dean nodded, gripping the steering wheel. “Uh—yeah, he’s a nice guy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You totally like him.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No way!”

“Dude, you were looking at him like a love sick teenager! Like—I knew you were a sap—but really? It was like I was watching a cheesy romcom! I think I’m scarred for life...”

Dean pointed an accusatory finger at his brother. “You’re one to talk! Gabriel was totally hitting on you!”

Sam smiled sheepishly, a dreamy glint in his eye. “He was, wasn't he?”

Dean was suddenly glad he didn't fix the water heater. That would teach Sammy, getting involved in his love life!

Not like he had a love life, that is. And especially not with Cas!

———

Day Twenty-five:

Dean cautiously entered the coffee shop, nauseated by the butterflies in his chest.

He had been thinking a lot about what Sam had said the other day. Was it possible that he had a crush on Cas?

Sure, Dean would be the first to admit that the man was attractive. He had it all, from the pair of haunting blue eyes to the voice that rumbled like a storm when he spoke, the way that ass wouldn’t quit—

Wherever Cas went, Dean would be willing to bet that he got heads to turn.

He knew he was attracted to Cas. Hell, you would have to be insane to think he wasn’t stunning! 

But that wasn't the worst of it. Dean actually was beginning to understand him! Cas was intimidating, determined, a total nerd, and.... kind. Damn, was he kind. Even when they fought, which was practically every day, Castiel had been nice.

What was scarier was that Dean wanted to know Cas better, and not from tables away. He wanted to talk to him outside of the cafe. Dean wanted to take walks with him in the park, and maybe visit him again at work. 

But that didn't mean that Dean had a crush on Cas.

Right?

He scanned the coffee shop, eyes landing on the figure across the room. Cas was, today, reading a book. He was biting his bottom lip, eyes darting across the page. It was adorable how caught up in the book Cas was—

“Hey, Deano, are you just going to stand there or are ya going to order something???”

Dean’s breath hitched, and he looked up at an annoyed Gabriel. How long had he been looking at Cas?

He shrugged. “I’ll have the usual. Pie too...”

Gabriel nodded, disappearing to the back of the cafe. Dean sat at a table about five feet from Castiel’s. He got out his phone and skimmed over his emails.

Fuck, why was he so nervous???

About ten minutes later, Dean gathers the courage to speak. “Whatcha reading, Sunshine?”

Suddenly, the word ‘Sunshine’ makes his cheeks redden. Before, Dean was using the pet name to piss Cas off. Now, Dean was using it the way it was intended... affectionately. 

Castiel looked up from his book. “I am reading ‘Pride and Prejudice’. Have you heard of it?”

Dean shrugged. “No, I don’t think so. Is it good?”

Castiel broke into a grin, a rare sight on him, as he looked between Dean and the novel in his hands. “It is extremely good, but I think most would find it particularly boring. Not enough slow burn between the couple.”

Dean froze. Cas was reading... a romance novel?

He nodded, his throat dry. “What’s it about?”

Castiel closed the paperback, setting it down on the table. “It’s about two people who are at odds, due to a bad first impression. As time moves on, they open up and fall in love.”

Dean’s face burned. Was it just him, or did the story sound extremely similar to his first meeting with Cas???

He must be going crazy—

The words slipped past his lips before he could stop them. “Kinda sounds familiar to us, don’t it?”

Castiel, much to Dean’s surprise, smiled. “Yes, I guess it does... I have always meant to ask you, what is so important about this seat?”

Dean smirked. “I never told you about that, huh?”

Castiel shook his head, prompting Dean to continue. “Well, I had a particularly bad morning when I met you. I threw an alarm clock through my wall—” he ignored the confused look on Cas’ face—“the water heater broke again, and I locked myself outside of my home. I was just hoping to have a good rest of the day and drink coffee in my favorite spot. Then you showed up... I’m sorry I was so rude.”

Cas was silent for about a full ten seconds. Then he started laughing. “I guess I caught you on bad morning, didn’t I?”

Dean nodded, smiling. “Yeah, you really did!”

He hummed, taking a long sip of his coffee. Cas then looked back at Dean, ocean eyes sending chills down his spine. “I’m glad I caught you on a bad day. We might not have met otherwise.”

He chuckled. “I guess that makes two of us.”

Dean and Castiel dove into an endless conversation that day. The only thing that stopped them from continuing was the call Dean had gotten from Sam. Apparently, the water heater had broke.... again. 

Yeah, Dean hates water heaters with a burning passion at this point. Quite frankly, he would rather chug a gallon of razor blades then ever have to deal with one again. 

He, hesitantly, left Cas’ company. The moment he stepped out of the cafe and he misses him. 

———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!


	6. Chapter 6

Day: Whatever

Dean knew he had to make a move. 

It had been three months since the Coffee War had started. And eventually, even to him, the crush became obvious. Dean knew that he would go insane if he waited any longer, pining for Cas from tables away. 

Dean often found himself staring at Cas and wondering what it would be like to hold his hand, or watch movies and read books together.

He began to dream too. Almost every morning he would wake up tangled in his bed sheets, a pair of electric blue eyes haunting him.

So today Dean would finally declare his love for his rival... or that was what he kept telling himself, at least.

He got out of the Impala, wringing his hands as he walked into the cafe. Cas was standing in line for the register, a bored expression on his face. Dean jumped in line next to him. He felt bad about cutting in line, but knew that he would lose confidence if he waited.

It was now or never.

Cas’ eyes were already locked with his own. “Dean?”

His face burned. “Heya, Sunshine. I—um... I have come to a conclusion.”

Cas frowned, eyebrows furrowing. “And what exactly have you concluded?”

Dean let a groan slip past his lips. This was so embarrassing! What if Cas laughed at him, or worse, never wanted to talk to him again??? He was already waiting for Dean to continue, head tilted to the side. There was no going back now...

Dean’s voice shook. “I-I don’t know how to say this. I—argh— am willing to lose the Coffee War.”

Cas’ frowned. “You are letting me win? Just like that???”

He shook his head. At this point Gabriel had shushed his current customer, leaning over the counter to hear what he had to say. Dean coughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll let you win, but on one condition...”

He rose an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Yes?”

“You get a drink with me.”

It took a moment for his rival to react. At first he just seemed confused. “You want to get a.... OH!!!”

Cas gasped, His eyes blown wide. He repeated Dean’s words, as if trying to translate it. “You want to get a drink with me.”

Dean averted his gaze from Cas, biting his bottom lip. What the hell was the thinking!? Of course Cas was going to refuse! He rambled, tripping over his words in an embarrassed stupor. “No, you don’t have to if you don’t want to! I was just hoping that we could—

“Yes.”

—Go get drinks, since.... wait, what???”

Cas continued, a smirk on his face. “I suppose I would be willing to sacrifice an evening to win the Coffee War.”

Dean scoffed. “Really? That’s why you accepted???”

Castiel shrugged, pulling out a phone from his trench coat pocket. He held it out for Dean to take. “Put your number in.”

Dean snatched it, glaring spitefully at Cas. After firing a quick message to himself, he shoves the phone back into the professor’s hands. Cas reacts with a low chuckle, sending chills down Dean’s spine. “I guess I will you be seeing you later tonight, then?”

Dean grimaced, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

Cas grins. “I will pick you up. Does seven work?”

He nods, crossing his arms and sticking his bottom lip out. “Fine, whatever.”

Before he can continue, the phone rings. Castiel frowns down at a text before looking back up. “I am sorry we have to cut this short, but I have a student in need of assistance.”

He gets out of line, winking at Dean as he walks out of the cafe. 

It takes about a minute for it all to sink in. 

Dean had asked Cas out on a date... and he accepted.

———

Dean paced his living room, running a hand through his hair. 

He was going out with Cas. 

He was going out with Cas!!! How did this even happen? 

Dean glanced over at the clock on his wall, stomach dropping when seeing the time.

Cas would be here any moment! 

Fuck—what if Dean does something wrong? What if he messes up somehow and ruins everything? It was a miracle that Cas even accepted!

He practically has a heart attack when the doorbell rings. Maybe if he jumped out of the back window and ran into the forest—

Dean shakes his head at the thought, biting his lip as he walks over to the door. He opens it, eyes meeting blue. 

“Heya, Cas.”

“Dean.”

His eyes drag across Cas’ body. He had ditched the trench coat and jacket, now only wearing a dress shirt and pants. If it was anyone else, Dean would have thought they were overdressed. 

But Cas wasn’t just anyone. 

Dean’s face burns when he sees the amused expression on Cas’ face. He was smirking, as if he had been able to read his thoughts. 

So, of course, Dean scowls. “Let’s go.”

He nods, following Dean down the driveway and into the car. Dean glances in backseat, spotting a familiar book bag. “Did you drive here straight from work?”

Cas nodded, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. “Yes. I would have gone home before coming here, but Claire and I got into another heated debate.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah? What about?”

Cas visibly shudders. “Trust me, you don’t want to know.”

A comfortable silence falls over them for a few minutes, and Dean listens to the music on the radio. They get to a bar shortly after. Cas holds the door open for Dean, a tiny smile on his face. 

He grimaces when his heart skips a beat. Why did he have to be such a sap! 

Dean steps inside the bar and finds a table, Cas close behind. 

At first they talk about small stuff, work and the whether. As the night progressed, the conversation changed.

Cas rambles about his family, going into detail about his experience as the youngest of four children. Dean laughs when Cas tells him about the prank wars he had gotten into. It is evident by the end of his story that he was going easy on Dean in their Coffee War. 

After prompted by Cas, Dean retells some of his own childhood stories. He reminisces over his and Sammy’s experience on growing up on the road, both his parents having jobs in the army. 

It is late in the night when they are walking back up the steps to Dean’s home. He turns around to face Castiel, a shy smile on his face. “I guess you won the Coffee War then, huh?”

Cas offers Dean a smug smile. “I guess I have, haven’t I?”

A million thoughts raced in his head. What was next? Did Cas actually like him back, or did he do all of this just to win? Would they ever see each other again?

Cas breaks the silence. “May I take you on another date, Dean?”

Relief overwhelms him. Cas really likes him!

He grins when he speaks. “On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“Kiss me.”

Before his brain could process what was happening, lips are pressed against his. Dean’s eyes flutter shut and he feels himself kissing back, lips locking and sliding against Castiel’s. His hands instinctively moved to his partner’s hips, pulling him impossibly closer. 

They break contact an eternity to soon. Cas’ face is a bright shade of red when he takes a step back. He fumbles over his words. “I—uh—I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Dean nodded. “Goodnight, Sunshine.”

He chuckles at the gummy smile Cas wears as he drives off, heart racing. 

Dean might have lost the Coffee War, and he couldn’t have been happier.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos, and/or commented! 
> 
> I hope that you liked the story! I’ll be back in a bit with more! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya’ll think so far?


End file.
